The instant invention relates generally to a medicine reminder device.
Numerous indicating instruments have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to aid people when the proper administration of medications are scheduled to be taken at different time intervals. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,541 to Villa-Real; 4,405,045 to Villa-Real and 4,756,432 to Holtsch all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.